


My Eternal Sweetspark

by Nyreena26



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyreena26/pseuds/Nyreena26
Summary: Two future sparkmates torn apart by the mysterious song of the Master that calls to one's spark one is forever changed and the other has fallen into utter misery from the devastation. When a unforeseen chance brings them back together will something much darker than the Master's song bring them closer together or rip them apart once more?





	1. Chapter One

_"So...you really want me to live with you? You're not just pulling my stabilizing servo?"_   
_"Of course I do! And no I'm not! Listen, I care about you a lot and what better way than for you to come stay with me so that we can be with each other...and so that I can protect you from anybot that might want to hurt you. You know I can't bear stand the thought of you ending up on my table and seeing you being hurt beyond repair."_   
_"I know; just seeing the look on your faceplate when you said that made you lose your handsomeness for a nano-klik there. But....what you said made a lot of sense, though."_   
_"It...it did?"_   
_"Yeah, it did. You've always been there for me, even when we were best friends, and now that we're closer than what we were before I feel that this is the right thing for us. So, if you think that this is the best thing for us, and our relationship, then....sure. I'll gladly come live with you."_   
_"You....you will? Oh sweetspark, that's fantastic! Absolutely fantastic! I promise that I'll make everything so that we're both living comfortably as possible and like we're the rulers of our own little kingdom!_   
_"Oh my handsome racer, knowing you that promise is going to be a reality that only you will make come true....."_

* * *

Lost in her memories as she was taking a walk to get some air on that cool evening Light was feeling absolutely miserable at the fact that she was left all on her own after the disappearance of the mech that loved her with all of his spark and she the same. One lunar cycle after the two had moved in together a few jours before he had suddenly vanished without a trace to follow and not knowing what happened it nearly broke her spark at the thought of losing him like this. Of course, the first rumors to pop up were that he had been called by the song of the mysterious Master that was said to be the ruler of the Decepticons that lived in the darker parts of Iacon where no sensible bot strayed lest they wanted to end up disappearing as well. Not believing that nonsense for a single nano-klik Light struck out on her own and for nearly two and a half stellar cycles she tried everything she possibly could to try to find the one mech that she wanted to be with for the rest of her life and all she found was the misery and the sparkache that she was feeling at that moment. She didn't want to give up hope that she would be able to find him but each solar cycle that passed she started to lose the faith that she had little by little that they would be together again. As she was lost in that misery and the memories that she had of him she didn't realize that she had actually wandered far from her home and straight into darker side of Iacon.

  
Starting to sense that something wasn't right Light snapped out of her stupor and looking around to see where she was she realized where she was and was immediately scared out of her spark. Knowing that she had to get out of there and get out of there quick, without being caught by the wrong bot, she quickly started traversing through the back streets hoping to stay out of sight using her honed ninjabotsu techniques. But as the more she tried to find her way back she just kept getting more and more lost from what she could describe as a maze of endless dead ends and looping streets that brought her back to where she had just been, only getting more and more terrified as time went on. However her greatest fear had come true when two Vehicons, who had been hiding in the shadows, saw her as she was trying to find her way out and decided to tail her and hopefully capture her.

  
Needing to stop to get her bearings from the absolute confusion she was getting at that point Light stopped in a very dimmed lit alleyway and tried to figure out where to go from there, never realizing of who was following her. When they had gotten closed the distance between them one of the Vehicons deeply growled, "Look what we have here, my friend. Another potential victim to serve the undying will of the Master."

  
Completely scared out of her wits at the sound of the voice behind her Light nearly jumped ten feet into the air, letting out a terrified scream at the same time. Looking back at the two that continued to get closer to her she cried out, backing up at the same time, "S-stay back! Stay back!," before breaking out into a fast run before they had a chance to get a servo on her.

  
The two glancing at each other with an unamused look in their optics they looked back at their escaping target and gave chase, watching as she was able to stay several yards ahead of them. However they were able to keep up with her and after chasing her for what felt like it was taking far too long to stop her one said to the other, "We can't keep chasing her like this all lunar cycle! You've got the better aim; take her out any way you can but don't kill her! We must not displease the Master by that!" The other nodding in agreement he transformed his servo into his blaster and taking aim he managed to fire a shot that hit her in the back of her left stabilizing servo, taking her down.

  
Feeling the sudden sharp pain shoot through the wound where the shot was made Light cried out in pain and and crashed face first to the ground, writhing in what felt like absolute agony. Catching up to her a few kliks later the two Vehicons circled around her and cut off any means of escape that she might have made if she remotely managed to get to her pedes, which was rather unlikely with the wound she just received. Continuing to writhe in pain Light looked up at her captors with terror flashing in her optics and asked in a quiet and shaky voice, "Wha.....what are going to do to me?"

  
The two letting out a dark chuckle between each other, sharing a look at the same time, they looked down at her with an evil glint in their optics. Crouching low one answered while reaching out to her, "What we're going to do is take you to a place where you're going to spend the rest of your solar cycles serving the will of our Master. Just like so many others that wandered where they shouldn't and suffered the consequences."

  
Feeling petrified with fear by what they meant the combination of her spark practically beating out of her spark chamber and the excruciating pain from the wound finally pushed her over the edge, passing out from being unable to handle the situation anymore.

  
Watching her fall unconscious the crouched Vehicon picked her up in his arms then slung her over his left shoulder plate, and getting her situated he nodded to his comrade telling him that he was ready to go. Nodding back the other Vehicon led the way back with the other walking behind, the two sharing the same thought of being able to please their master once again with the new "recruit".


	2. Chapter 2

_"So, uh, listen...I was thinking that maybe...um...well..."_   
_"What is it? You know that you can tell me what it is without being so nervous about it."_   
_"I know but....."_   
_"But what?"_   
_"I'm...I'm afraid that you might think it's a joke...."_   
_"I would never! You've known me for too long to think that whatever you say is going to be a joke to me. Now please, tell me. Whatever it is I promise that I won't think it's a joke."_   
_"Y-you're right. You've always believed what I've had to say and I can't start doubting you now. What I wanted to ask you is that I....I was wondering if you....if you would be....be my future sparkmate....."_   
_"......You....you want me to be your your.....your future sparkmate?....You really do?......"_   
_"I...I do. You and I have been friends for so long and there's so many things about you that I've come to love with all of my spark. I know that I'm taking a very big risk with our friendship like this but I don't think that I can bear to live without you by my side for the rest of time......."_

* * *

Lounging at his desk with his helm propped in his held-up servo Knock Out was lost in his thoughts that gave way to his memories of him and the femme that he loved with all of his spark, and still did. One lunar cycle almost two and a half stellar cycles ago he was on his way home to her from the clinic that he worked at as a medic when he heard something like a song come over his audials that made a strange tugging at his very spark. Stopping to listen to it he heard what sounded like a voice beckoning for him to follow it where it was coming from and be forever changed into something that could help him reach his full potential. Immediately forgetting everything around him and unable to resist what it said he dutifully followed it into the darkness and was never seen again. Reaching where the voice was coming from he was shocked to learn that he had been following what was known as the Master's song, a wavelength only certain bots were able to hear and follow. After learning that Knock Out was soon face to face with the Master himself, a mech known as Megatron that was the leader of all the Decepticons who told him that he was meant to be a Decepticon himself from being able to hear his call and restating that by becoming who he was meant to be he would be able to reach his full potential and do so much more. Instantly swayed by that Knock Out agreed to join and seeing that he was fully on board Megatron gave his new recruit a satisfied smirk and revealed the true nature of his kind when he suddenly launched himself at Knock Out and sang his fanged denta into his main energon line. At the same time he was drinking down the bleeding energon made from the wounds he transferred the transformation virus into the crimson racer, turning him into the newest member of the Decepticons.

After the process was complete Knock Out was taken to his new quarters inside the med bay by his new assistant Breakdown, and what seem to be an eternity later he woke up feeling stronger than ever as well as feeling a burning thirst for energon that needed to be quenched as soon as possible. At first feeling like he really could do anything a switch seemed to go off in his processor and he realized what all that had happened and he immediately broke down as he thought of his sweetspark and what he had just done to her, regretting that he had just cut himself off from her from could have been all of time. Thinking of what she might go through when she realized that he would be missing a guilty sting went through his spark, making him feel that he had just broken the newfound relationship they were creating with the love that they had for each other. Thankfully Breakdown turned out to be a huge support for him, no pun intended, and he was able to help the medic get adjusted to what he was now and how he needed to survive. Being made the chief medical officer Knock Out was given a high place in the ranks, which was quite the honor in itself, but it didn't help to ease the pain that he was feeling of missing his love. But thankfully Breakdown became his closest friend and he was able to tell him all about her; who she was, what she looked like, and just how much she meant to him. Amazed by that Breakdown was able to use that to help motivate Knock Out in believing that one day the two would be able to be reunited one solar cycle and finally be able to live out their lives together in loving bliss. Seeing that he was right Knock Out held that in his spark and used it to help keep himself going to get to the point when he would see her again and make good on his word that they would always be together no matter what.

  
As he continued to reflect on his memories Knock Out let out a sigh through his enstrils, starting to feel another guilty sting go through his spark at how much he had missed his sweetspark, when he was pulled out of it when he heard Breakdown's voice say from the door of his quarters, "Hey, we've got another bot coming in to get patched up." Glancing up at his friend with a bit of a deep look in his optics Knock Out asked him in a slightly dulled voice, "Who is it this time?"

  
"An Autobot that two of the Vehicons that had wandered into our side of Iacon by accident. They'll be bringing her in a few kliks from now. They said that she was so terrified of what was happening she passed out just as they captured her." Letting out a bit of a chuckle at that he looked at Knock Out again and saw the deep look in his crimson optics and got a bit concerned by it. Getting a bit more serious he asked him, "Hey...are you okay? You look like something is troubling you in some way."

  
Hearing only half of what Breakdown had said about their patient Knock Out managed to hear the full question and shaking his helm he answered his friend, "I'm fine, Breakdown. I was just thinking about the memories I had with my sweetspark in the past, that's all."

  
Getting a small smile in his faceplate at that Breakdown nodded and mused, "Every time I see you you're always thinking about her in some sort of way. I swear you must really and truly love her that much to always have her on your processor."

  
Sighing a bit lighter this time Knock Out managed to get a small smile himself and replied, "She means more to me than life itself. She's the only reason that I've been able to get through things so far, thanks to you of course."

  
Letting out another laugh at that Breakdown convinced him, "Well, you're not wrong on that. Now come on. I think that what we've got coming just might be able to put you in a really good mood."

Arching an optical ridge at that Knock Out got up from his seat with a bit of a huff and followed Breakdown out just as the Vehicons arrived with their prisoner. Seeing them arrive and directing them to an empty berth while turning away to prep himself he asked, "So what's the catch of day, you two?"

  
"Just an Autobot femme who thought she could escape without knowing the right way of getting out," the one carrying her replied as he set her down on the berth and shackling her wrist joints down to hold her in place. "I advise that you be careful with this one just in case. She's rather fast on her pedes so you might want to keep her restrained at all times."

  
"Oh I'm sure that I'll be able to handle her," Knock Out assured them as he got his tools together for the procedure. "After all, no femme can resist my charms of persuasion. Now, what needs to be fixed?"

  
"A blaster shot on the back of her left stabilizing servo," the other Vehicon explained. "We had to take the shot so that we could finally catch up with her."

  
Looking back at him with a questioning glance Knock Out asked them, "Do you ever think that maybe splitting up, circling around, and cutting off your target's escape might be better than just shooting first and asking questions never?"

  
The two Vehicons looking at each other for a few moments they looked back at the medic, getting very confused at what he was talking about. Unable to believe what he was seeing Knock Out groaned while rolling his optics at the same time, slightly irritated that they were this stupid to not even realize this. Shaking his helm and figuring that it was time for them to leave he said to them while waving them away, "Oh, never mind. I think it's time that you made your report to the Master about your find so we'll be taking things from here. And be sure to tell him that you had to waste my time fixing your stupid mistake for injuring a potential."

  
Watching as the two quickly scramble out of the bay, seeing that the medic was right about needing to make that report, Breakdown let out a hearty chuckle at the sight at the thought of them trembling in fear in front of the Master at having to tell him of what they did. Mumbling something along the lines of finding those two a riot for their stupid antics he turned to see who they brought in to be fixed and was quite surprised at what he saw. Letting out a light whistle he said to Knock Out, "They said that she was a femme but they didn't say that she was a quite a beautiful femme. Take a look."

  
Confused as to what he meant Knock Out turned to see his patient and he immediately froze, feeling like he was going to have a spark attack at any moment. Laying in front of him was his sweetspark Lightningray, finally seeing her at long last....and seeing her in the one place that he never wanted to see her, though thankfully not hurt beyond repair. Taking a few moments to get over the initial shock he slowly walked towards the the berth, feeling his spark starting to beat faster and faster as he felt joy and happiness for the first time since becoming a Decepticon. Reaching the berth and staring at the familiar beauty that he had always admired he reached a servo up to caress her the side of her helm, feeling truly like himself again now that he had her back with him once again. Watching what was happening Breakdown was very confused and wanting to know what was going on he asked, "Knock Out, what's wrong? Do you...know his femme?" Then seeing the soft look coming over Knock Out's face, the same look he had seen whenever Knock Out was thinking about his sweetspark, it all made sense to him and he asked, "Wait....is that.....who I think it is?"

  
Deactivating the shackles so that he could take one of Light's servos in his and hold it to his chassis over his spark chamber while setting the other against the left side of her helm Knock Out nodded and said, sounding like he was getting choked up, "Y-yes, Breakdown, it is. The most beautiful and amazing femme I have ever seen, and the one bot that I still can't bear to live without."

Absolutely amazed by this Breakdown could only describe it as the strangest coincidence that he had ever seen and could only figure that things were going to get even more interesting from there. Wondering what to do from there Breakdown realized that perhaps it would be better for them to be alone so that when the femme came around the moment of their reunion would be special for the two of them. Reaching up to rub the back of his helm he somewhat asked his friend, "So, uh, do you think that maybe...you two want to be, uh, alone when she..."

  
"Yeah, it's probably a good idea. Go ahead and go take an energon break. I...I can handle taking care of her on my own," Knock Out eased, knowing what his friend was trying to ask. Looking at him at the same time with a thankful smile it gave Breakdown the assurance that things things were going to be just fine and took his leave. Watching him leave Knock Out was glad that he had a very good friend in Breakdown that he could trust with something so precious as this. He felt that with this he could trust him with anything that would happen now between him and the femme that he cherished with all of his spark. Turning his helm back to admire Light's fair beauty once more he noticed something odd and looking closer he saw that there were several minor scratches going down her left cheekplate and a bit over her dermas, chipping the paint ever so slightly. Feeling his temper rise at that he quickly made a mental note to find those Vehicons and tear them a new one for leaving out an important detail such as that. Continuing to stare at the scratches, feeling a sting of pain go through his spark at having to see that on his femme, he gently rubbed his thumb over them while seeing what he needed to do to restore her to her full beauty once again. Then suddenly feeling a strange urge to do something he decided to go along with it and leaning down he placed a soft kiss on the scratches, silently hoping that maybe she would be woken up by it.

  
And by some mysterious and surprising miracle it did; the moment he gave her the kiss Light's helm gave a slight twitch and she slowly came around finally waking up. Blinking her optics a few times then fully on-lining them she looked around while wondering where she was, then slowly remembered what had happened before she passed out and got scared once more at what her fate might be at the servos of her captors. Watching what was happening Knock Out felt his spark leap at how excited he was to see her bright blue and beautiful optics that held so much life in them even when she was just waking up from a peaceful recharge. Sensing that there was a strange bot standing next to her she looked over to see who it was she nearly thought she was still recharging and dreaming but feeling his servo holding hers to his chassis right where she knew his spark chamber was she knew then that this was very, very real. Immediately starting to cry her own spark out at that she barely managed to make out in an audible whisper,

"Kn-Knock Out?!!!"


	3. Chapter Three

     As her tears continued to roll down her cheekplates at finally being reunited with her long lost lover Light felt like everything was right with the world again and couldn't be happier. Though as she continued to look Knock Out over, being able to see his handsome features after so long, she noticed that his once sterling blue optics were now glowing an entrancing shade of crimson that she couldn't tear away from. Starting to cry himself at how overjoyed he was that his sweetspark was back with him Knock Out nodded and he confirmed to her while stroking her faceplate a bit, "Yes, yes my love, it's me. It's really me. Trust me, you're not dreaming. We're finally together again after being separated for so long...no thanks to my selfishness...."

     Completely thrown by that Light tried her best to lean up and wondered, "Selfishness? Knock Out, what do you mean by that? Why are you blaming yourself for something like that?"

     Quickly helping her to sit up as she was trying to lean up Knock Out felt a rush of guilt course through him over all that had happened and found himself unable to answer her at first. Trying to find a way to explain what had happened he looked away a bit while he mumbled out, "Light, I...well, I...it's sort of hard to explain what all had happened...and..."

     Getting more and more confused as to what he was trying to say Light unconsciously adjusted herself to get more comfortable, and as she moved her left stabilizing servo she accidentally put a bit of pressure on her injury that sent a jolt of pain through her entire frame. Gasping as it did she let out an agonized cry that made her grip onto Knock Out's chassis while she seethed in her pain. Remembering why she was brought in here in the first place when she let out her cry of pain the mech quickly sprung into action to deal with the situation. Laying her back down he said to her, "Light, I need you to turn over so that I can get better access to that blaster wound and ease your pain as much as I can." Making sure that she was able to he went and grabbed his tools, mentally cursing himself for forgetting that she had that wound in the first place.

     Nodding in understanding of what her lover asked her to do Light slowly but surely turned over onto her stomach, continuing to whimper as the pain spiked a few times as she moved. Getting things set up next to the berth as quickly as he could Knock Out grabbed a syringe and filled it with a dose of medicine, then turning to look at Light he laid a servo against her helm and soothed, "Shh, it's going to be okay, love. I've got a medicine here with a numbing agent that should help soothe your pain while I get you fixed up."

     Nodding in agreement to that Light tried to remain as still as possible for him so that he wouldn't have any issues giving her the medicine. Softly smiling at that Knock Out stroked her helm a few times to comfort her then pulled his servo away and turned his attention to the wound, placing the servo very softly on her stabilizing servo and gently injected the medicine around the wound in key places to numb it so she wouldn't have to feel what he had to fix. Once he had given her enough he waited for a few moments to let it kick in, at the same time gently rubbing the side of the wound while resting his other servo on her back strut to comfort her. Feeling the needle as it went into each spot Light winced in pain a bit at each stick while trying to be as still as possible so that she wouldn't make Knock Out screw himself up. When she felt that he was done she let out a soft moan in relief when she felt him massage her stabilizing servo and place his other servo on her back strut, calming down and getting relaxed. As the few moments had passed Knock Out rubbed her back strut with his thumb he asked, "Are you doing okay, love? Do you still feel any pain?" 

     Leaning her helm up a bit and nodding Light answered, "Yeah, I'm doing a lot better now. I can't feel the pain anymore and the feeling in my stabilizing servo is becoming less and less so it has to be working at this point."

     Letting out a hearty chuckle at that Knock Out smirked and mused, "That's pretty much how it's supposed to work, sweetspark. But at least you're not in pain anymore which is all that matters." Then leaning down and giving her a loving kiss on her cheekplate he explained, "Alright, I'm going to get to work repairing that nasty thing so just try to be as still as you can. It shouldn't take me too long but if you get uncomfortable just let me know." Getting a confirming nod from her he turned, picked up his tools, and began to patch the slight hole made by the shot, still mentally cursing at the two Vehicles for doing this to her. 

 

     Deciding to prop herself up with her arms for a bit Light mostly kept quiet for most of the procedure she started to think and as she did she remembered that Knock Out had never answered her question. Looking over her shoulder plate a bit she reminded, "So, uh, what were trying to say before I made the pain in my stabilizing servo flare up by accident?" 

     Hesitating in his work for just a moment when he heard that Knock Out found himself having a hard time finding an answer again. He just had no idea how to tell her all that happened was due to the combination of his selfishness and being swayed by Megatron's fantastical convincing. Deciding to answer her question with his own he replied while resuming his work, "Well...do you happen to still doubt all those rumors about those bots who disappeared due to hearing a strange thing called the Master's song?"

     "I did...until you disappeared. But even then I still thought that they were just utter nonse-," Light spoke, wondering where he was going with this until she stopped mid-sentence, getting a bad feeling about exactly where it was going. Thinking about what he had said she felt her bad feeling growing worse by the klik and looking back over her shoulder plate she slowly wondered, "Wait....are you saying that all those rumors...were true?"

     Nodding in agreement Knock Out took a moment to switch out his tools then getting back to work he he explained, "I'm afraid so, which is what happened to me on that fateful lunar cycle. I was on my way home to you from the clinic when I heard it come over my audials out of the blue. When I stopped to listen to it to see what it was I was so...entranced by it I couldn't help but follow it to see where it was coming from. And when I did I was certainly in for quite the shock, for I had found myself in the lair of the Decepticons. As well as face to face with the Master himself, a mech known as Megatron. I can certainly tell you that he can convince you to do anything just by just how he, by some great feat, knows what you want most in life. And for me I...I wanted to live up to my full potential to be the best medic possible. Well, with the way he was able to convince me I couldn't help but jump at the chance to do just that. I was so enamored by the opportunity I never once thought about you and how this would affect our relationship until I was made a Decepticon, and I realized the choice I inexplicably made by accepting his offer." Finishing patching up the hole and making sure that his work was completely set he leaned her up and holding her close he apologized, "Light, I am so sorry for causing you all that pain and suffering that you must have gone through with being all alone like that. I never meant to do that to you and I hope that you can forgive me for everything that happened."

     A bit surprised by him picking her up like that Light listened to the spark-felt apology he gave, almost starting to cry again, at how much he wanted her to know how bad he felt for his mistakes in the past. Placing a comforting servo on his chassis, right above his spark chamber, she eased, "Oh Knock Out, please don't apologize for this. Everything that happened was out of your control and you had no way to make it so that it was." Then looking deep into this optics she said, "And you shouldn't have to feel so selfish for wanting to pursue your goals and dreams. You've always known that I'm your biggest supporter ever since we've started being friends and I still am. So...so you made a mistake in going about accomplishing it, that's a given. And you've had to pay the price for that mistake that kept us apart. But now...now we're together again so in a way your debt's been paid so that we won't have to be apart any longer." Getting a soft smile on her dermas she added, "And...I think you should know that I never gave up looking for you when I knew that you had disappeared. Those rumors weren't going to stop me from finding my dashing racer at any cost."

     His spark leaping in complete surprise at that Knock Out was in complete awe and amazement that Light did everything she could to try and find him. And to know that she still loved him throughout all that time to do that made him love her even deeper than before. Getting a soft, loving look in his optics he said to her while curling a digit underneath her chin and pulling her helm closer, "Oh darling, you have no idea how happy that makes me. To know that you never gave up on what we have between each other makes me love you even more than what I do now. So, for your efforts, I think you deserve...a proper...reward." Connecting his dermas with her he gave her a sweet and passionate kiss that showed how much he appreciated what she did. 

     The moment she felt his digit touch underneath her chin Light felt her insides lurch from the overbearing ache she had of missing his touch and getting the hint of what he wanted to do. Feeling her cheekplates heat up with a light blush, turning them an almost bright shade of blue, it grew deeper as he continued to tell her how much more he loved her. Then as she felt his dermas press against hers she let out a gentle sigh from her audials and her optics fluttered closed, relishing the embrace she missed so much. To finally kiss him again after so long to her it felt like they were sharing their first kiss all over again. 

 

     The two sharing their embrace for several precious moments Knock Out pulled away and serenely smiling he leaned in once more, gently nipped her upper derma a bit and spoke in a hushed voice, "Oh doll face, to taste your sweet dermas again is a dream come true. A dream that I've wanted make true for for a long, long time."

     A soft moan escaping her audials when she felt him nip her upper derma Light smiled and said breathlessly in return, "Me too. Missing your touch so much it made me constantly ache to feel it once again."

     "Well, now that we're together again, you'll never have to feel that ache ever again," Knock Out eased, nuzzling the left side of her faceplate. Seeing the scrape out of the corner of his optic and remembering that he needed to fix them he situated her so that she was sitting a bit better he told her, "And I think that the first thing to do to cure it is to fix that nasty scrape on your faceplate that you got when those despicable Vehicons made you crash to the ground."

     Moving away to get the tools he needed Light got a surprised look at hearing that she reached up to find where it was and was even more surprised when her digits brushed over it. Feeling a prickle of anger go through her when she remembered what had happened when she was sent down once the shot hit her she grumbled a bit, rubbing her cheekplate at the same time, at how mad she was at those two. Watching Knock Out walk back over to her she lowered her servo while still looking disgruntled the mech gave her a sympathetic and soothed, "Don't pay them any mind, sweetspark. I chewed them out and sent them packing for what they did. I'm sure that the Master will give them a proper punishment for it."

     Nodding her helm at that Light turned it so that Knock Out could start fixing the scrape, while at the same time her processor was starting to swirl with a wave of questions that cropped up from that. As he began to buff the scratches out she thought about asking him what she wanted to know but she wanted to ask him the ones that wouldn't make him feel uncomfortable. Then thinking of one she asked, "So...I hope you don't mind me asking but...what is...the Master's song, exactly?," then thinking of another that had confused her she asked, "And...what turned your optics from that amazing blue to that crimson color?"

     Getting a bit hesitant again Knock Out swallowed a lump that suddenly appeared in his throat and explained, "Well, from what they told me when I arrived was that I was hearing a wavelength that only certain bots are able to hear and those bots become Decepticons. I was surprised myself when I found out but there are actually a lot of bots that do hear it." Taking a moment to let out a calming breath he answered the second question, "And it's what happened when I was...converted into a Decepticon. Believe me that was a big change for me, since I know you absolutely adored the color, and I tried to get it back but there's just no way to fix it." Checking his work to see that the scratches were smoothed out he switched tools and smoothed them out even more so that they were blended into the metal of her cheekplate. Once he was finished he brought out his own buffer and shined the spot to perfection before moving onto the rest of her frame, knowing that it would help her truly relax. 

     As he explained why Light patiently listened and seeing what he meant she softly nodded in understanding, feeling some of her confusion disappear but she was still confused about a few other things. However her concentration was quickly distracted when she felt the buffer shining her cheekplate she sighed in comfort at how good it felt. Then as she felt it go down the rest of her frame she soon let out moans of relaxation as her frame felt like it was melting under the buffer's touch, at the same time making Knock Out smile in satisfaction that his trick was working. Then as he moved the buffer down to her stabilizing servos he reached the spot he had fixed and just starting to go over it he heard a slight gasp of pain come from Light he stopped and asked her with concern in his optics, "Love, are you okay? What's wrong?"

     Grimacing a bit Light answered, "Yeah. But I think that medicine might be starting to wear off a bit."

     Realizing that it would be starting to wear off by now Knock Out got an uneasy look in his optics of what to do, knowing that giving her another dose of that kind of medicine would be out of the question since it wouldn't cure the pain. However he knew of one way that would be able to but he wasn't sure if he was ready to reveal the true price he had to pay to be what he became. But at the same time if he didn't his sweetspark would be in a lot more pain as the medicine continued to wear off. Remembering what she said about her still being his biggest supporter and how well she was taking everything he knew that his decision had been made. Figuring out what to do to set the ball rolling he set down his buffer and picked up Light's left arm in gentle grasp, taking off the armor around her forearm and slowly caressed the the soft protoform underneath.

 

     Watching what he was doing Light was quickly confused by it, more than what she was before, but at the same time the gentle approach he was using made her start to feel her frame slowly heat up while a flush started to rise in her cheekplates. As he stroked her protoform the heat continued to rise and making her spark start to beat a bit faster every klik that passed that he continued his affection. Flinching again as another small spasm of pain rippled in her injury she asked him, "Kn-Knock Out? What...what are you doing?"

     Looking at her when she asked that Knock Out's optics held a strange, almost predatory, look in them and lifting her arm he pressed his dermas to the back of her wrist in a subtle embrace he sneaked his right arm around the back of her waist, pulling her close to him, then gazing into her optics he answered in a husky tone, "I'm afraid that that I can give you another dose of that medicine since it's not going to be able to cut through the pain and get rid of it. It simply won't do you any good." Pulling her even closer he continued in a hushed tone, "However, there is a way that I can take the pain away but...it means that I have to do something I wish I didn't have to do that will injure you even more."

     "I...I don't understand...," Light murmured, venting at a quickened but steady pace while her optics fluttered, wanting to close in preparation for another kiss. "What.....what do you mean?....."

     Sensing his hunger spike a bit at seeing her reaction Knock Out answered as he raised her wrist to his dermas once more, "It means that I have to show you what we Decepticons truly are....." Brushing his dermas against her protoform he paused for just a moment then opened his mouth, his fangs already extended, and sank them into her wrist quickly drinking down the energon that leaked from the fresh wounds.

     Even more confused at that Light's helm felt like it was swimming and spinning out of control then feeling his dermas brush against her protoform once more a pleasured moan escaped her audials, her arousal becoming more evident from what Knock Out was doing. Completely distracted by it the moment she felt his fangs pierce her wrist she let out a sharp cry of pain, wincing a bit a how bad it hurt. Whimpering for a few moments the feeling of her energon being sucked made the pain fade into a deep sense of pleasure that sent it rolling in waves throughout her body, turning her whimpering into deep moans that betrayed what she was feeling. 

     Letting out a dark chuckle at that Knock Out continued to feed, focusing his power on the wound and taking the pain away from it, soothing into the pleasure that was coursing through Light's frame. Once he was sure that all the pain had ebbed away he gently slid his fangs out from her wrist then pressed his dermas against the wounds to drink what was left of the energon that leaked from them. Giving them one more stroke of his glossa he leaned his helm up and pressed his forehelm against hers and gazing into her optics he softly asked her, "Are you feeling better now, my love?"

     "Yes...yes, I am. Oh Knock Out, that was....that was.....," Light gasped, trying her best to calm down as the immense level of pleasure that had been surging through her entire frame, making her sensor nodes feel like they were on fire, faded away. Catching her intake the best she could she leaned into the touch of his forehelm on hers, closing her optics for a few moments then opened them and looked into his she felt her confusion felt like it was at an all time high. Reaching up and placing her other servo on the side of his helm she asked in a slightly shocked whisper, "This is.....this is what happened to you? You were turned into....this?"

     Looking his optics away from hers for a few moments as they got a sorrowful look in them Knock Out looked back and merely nodded in response, starting to feel his guilt coming back to haunt him once more. Leaning into the touch of her servo on his helm he told her, "I may have been, but I had no idea that this was the true price I had to pay when the Master jumped me and made me like this. It's why we're called Decepticons; our.....art of deception is how we lure either our fellow Decepticons or our prey to us." Then feeling a strange surge of courage go through him he grew a bit more serious and assured her, "Light, I swear on my spark that nobot is going to lay a servo on you while you're here with me. No matter what I'm going to make sure that we're never separated again. I was a fool to make that mistake the first time and I'm not going to make it again."

 

     Starting to finally understand what Knock Out had been going through the look in Light's optics softened and her spark began to swell with compassion and comfort for him. As he made his promise to keep her safe a few tears rolled down her cheekplates at the love she felt from it. Leaning her helm forward a bit more and nuzzling his face to help comfort him she soothed, "Shh, it's okay, my racer. I know that, just like before we were separated, you'll do everything you can to make sure that I'm safe from any danger or harm. Even though things are a bit different now I'm sure that you'll be able to keep your promise no matter what."

     His spark skipping a beat at the touch of her faceplate against his Knock Out let out a soft groan and nuzzled her back, more thankful than ever that she still believed that he would keep his word and keep her safe and sound. Then managing to notice the tiring look that was growing in her optics he figured that the combined energon loss and everything that happened was finally sending her into stasis mode. Feeling that he could use some rest as well he gently scooped Light up into his arms and carried her to to his personal quarters in the back of the med bay, holding her close to his chassis every step of the way.

     As they entered the dim red lighting in the room seemed to give everything an eerie effect, yet at the same time it gave a warm and comforting vibe to the atmosphere. Walking over to his berth Knock Out laid Light down, setting her on her right side so that her injury wouldn't trouble her. Seeing that she was settled he climbed on and relaxed behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her against him. Relaxing himself into a comfortable position he nuzzled his faceplate into her neck cables and mumbled, "It's been far too long since we've been like this, my darling. Having to recharge on a cold, lonely berth without your warmth beside me was absolute torture."

     "I feel the same way," Light softly agreed, melting into him while letting out a deep moan. "I spent so many lunar cycles lying awake in constant worry and agony about where you were and what might have happened. I still amaze myself at how I still managed to function on so little recharge but....but I guess that the drive I had to find you was what gave me the power to survive."

     Maneuvering around so that he was able to grasp both of her servos at the same time without breaking their comfort Knock Out placed a kiss to the back of her shoulder plate and soothed, "And in the end you were rewarded by being brought back to be with each other, where we always belonged. In each other's arms forevermore."

     Venting out a blissful sigh at the embrace Light softly nodded as she finally gave in to her recharge and mumbled in agreement before going into stasis, "Forevermore, my love....."

     Feeling her fall into the natural rhythm of her stasis as she said that Knock Out smiled once more and getting just a bit more comfortable he soon fell into his own recharge, the first good recharge in a long, long time.


End file.
